


When a lady dies.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, I'm Sorry, Letters, Other, POV Allison Argent, Post-Allison's Death, RIP Allison Argent, References to Teen Wolf (TV), Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic, sad allison, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A letter Allison Argent wrote for his friends and family.





	When a lady dies.

_Pay attention please:_

_This might be weird for you to read but I have one last request before you take me to the cemetery._

_To all the people who loved me: Please don't suffer for me when you go to my funeral, I want you to remember my smile and how I used to cry._  
_I was a strong fighter who fought for her friends and never gave up and_ _I want you to say goodbye to me with honors and your heads up._

_I had a few loves that I know are going to miss me, those who touched my lips are going to savor them but the love of my life is going to cry the most._

_To my dear father: I know we'll see each other again and we'll laugh about the people who tried to defeat us and couldn't but in the meantime don't miss me because your daughter the rebel will fover live in all the broken furniture._  
_Mom and I will wait for you up there._

_To my enemies: Your nightmares are over but I know you'll always remeber me._

_To Lydia my sister from another mother: You'll free butterflies as I'm being carried and once you have left me you'll place white roses on the woods I once walk through._

_To Stiles the best friend I could've ask for: You'll make everyone applaud as loud as they can because that how one says goodbye to a lady who fell in battle._

_I don't know when this will be read, if it's going to be in a few hours or a few years but I'm not leaving, I'm just being sent to fight somewhere else._

_Goodbye._  
_Always, Allison._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is as sad to read as it was to write it. English is not my first lenguage so feel free to point at my mistakes so I can fix them.  
> This is inspired by a song called "Cuando muere una dama" by "Jenni Rivera" so... I hope you like it. :) x


End file.
